Underhanded Tactics
by Kailene
Summary: Jag is mad at Jaina, she doesn't want to fight, so she comes up with a surefire plan to change his mind.


**Title**: Underhanded Tactics

**Author**: Kailene

**Characters**: Jaina, Jag

**Summary**: Jag is mad at Jaina, she doesn't want to fight, so she comes up with a surefire plan to change his mind.

xx

Corellian roses or Alderaanian jasmine.

Jaina sat on the side of the tub staring at the two bottles on the shelf. After the day she just had, even making this decision seemed too tasking for her brain. She brought her hand up to the back of her neck, rolling her head around and massaging the muscles in an attempt to alleviate some of the stress.

Finding the informant and getting him to reveal the information to her had been surprisingly easy. She knew she should have just called it a day right then and there and gone home.

After having to endure almost four hours of listening to the Masters' argue with each other in the Council Meeting, she hadn't thought her day could get any worse.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Somehow, Kyp had convinced her to teach his Woodoo classes for the rest of the day. A mistake she vowed never to make again.

Come hell or high water, she would get him back for that.

Now all she wanted to do was relax in a nice hot bubble bath. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and grabbed one of the bottles off the shelf at random, letting fate decide for her.

Corellian Roses.

Jaina unscrewed the cap and lifted the bottle to her nose. Her eyes closed as the light, sweet smell of roses wafted around her. It had been a gift from Jag, and every time she smelled it, she couldn't help but smile at the fond memories it invoked. Running her hand underneath the water, she tested the temperature, and then adjusted the controls to make it a bit hotter. Jaina poured some of the bath crystals into the tub, staring momentarily mesmerized as they mixed with the swirling water, instantly filling the tub with light pink bubbles

Jaina recapped the bottle, putting it back on the shelf as she let out a contented sigh. The rest of the night belonged to her and she couldn't wait to submerse herself in the hot, foamy bath and let it wash all her stress away.

All the doors were locked. She had turned off the comm and her personal comlink as soon as she had walked in the door, even throwing the latter in a drawer as an extra precaution. Nothing was going to disturb her.

The familiar tingling at the back of her neck stopped her in her tracks, and she couldn't help the low growl that escaped.

Sometimes she wished that the Force had an off switch as well.

She could feel him approaching, and he wasn't even in the building yet. His anger and frustration swirling around him like a gathering storm. And it was all directed at her.

Jaina shook her head and dropped it into her hands as she blew out a breath. She never thought his reaction was going to be this bad. She didn't want to fight with him. Jaina closed her eyes, drawing the calming tendrils of the force around her, feeling it soothe her ragged nerves.

She made her way towards the front door, activating the panel just as Jag approached. The door was barely open when he stormed through, his tirade already started.

"You went ahead and did it anyway, didn't you?" Jag was already half way across the living area, his shoulder set, his arms and hands moving to accentuate his words.

"This is about our informant," Jaina responded calmly.

"Don't answer that. I know it was you. It could have only _been _you." He made another pass around the small room, not even acknowledging that she had spoken.

Jag whirled around to face Jaina, his eyebrow raised in disbelief, the words she had spoken finally catching up to him.

"Our informant, Jaina? _Our_?" He took a step towards her, a hairsbreadth distance between them, as he glared down at her. Jaina merely stared up at him, her features relaxed; taking noting of just how good his body looked in his black uniform. "Not _our_. Mine. Do you realize how long was spent on this, how many hours went into that investigation?"

He threw his arms up as he once again resumed his pacing. "Of course you do, because I _told _you."

Jaina made her way over to sit on the overstuffed repulsar chair in the corner, silently watching him as he paced around her small living area, still ranting. It wasn't as if she had gone behind his back. She hadn't hidden anything. He had known exactly where she was headed this morning. Besides, the information had been given to all parties involved, making this entire conversation moot.

Jaina knew that mentioning any of that to Jag would only inflame him further, and end up with them yelling at each other. That, was the last thing she wanted to do.

She had already had a long, stressful day; all she wanted to do was relax. That thought suddenly reminded Jaina of what she had waiting in the other room and a small smile came to her lips. Jaina stood up and walked to the side of the room, directly in the path where Jag would soon be.

Jag whirled around, "Do you realize that now I have to…" he stopped abruptly as he looked at Jaina.

"Wait. No." Jag shook his head as if to clear it, his brain not quite processing what he was seeing. "Stop that."

Jaina smiled innocently at him and continued what she was doing.

"You can't do that," Jag said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Seems like I am."

"How am I supposed to fight with you when you're doing that?"

"So stop fighting, Jagged," she said quietly, undoing yet another button on her shirt. "I have a nice, relaxing, foamy bubble bath waiting for me, and I intend to take full advantage of it while it's still hot."

He took a step closer to her, unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Her shirt was already halfway open, and he couldn't help but notice the black lace tempting him from underneath. It was new, he realized absently.

Jag watched captivated, as she undid the last of the buttons. Jaina pulled the ends of her shirt out of her pants, sliding it off her shoulders before tossing it on the floor. He closed the distance between them, one hand slipping around her slim waist as he slowly traced his fingers along the delicate lace trim outlining her chest.

"You don't play fair," Jag whispered.

Jaina smirked, raising herself up on her toes, her body sliding against his, and she chuckled lowly at the quiet groan he tried to stifle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in an all too brief soft kiss, before pulling away to look at him.

"Now, the way I figure it," she began, running the nails of her right hand across the back of his neck and along his jaw line, "you have two choices."

"Oh?"

"You can stay out here and be mad," she took a tiny step back from him, her fingers slowly continued their trek down the taut muscles of his chest, "or you can put all that pent up frustration to better use."

Jag stood there speechless, as Jaina turned around and walked slowly towards the 'fresher. His mind was awhirl as he tried to grasp the abrupt turn of events, and the blood suddenly rushing elsewhere wasn't helping.

A dark blur of motion brought Jag out of his stupor and his hand reached out on instinct grabbing it in midair. A roguish smirk curled his lips as he looked down at the black lace bra he held in his hand. His thumb ran along the dainty silk bow in the center. Indisputably, that woman did not fight fair, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jag walked down the hallway still wearing the roguish smirk. He definitely had to fight with her more often.


End file.
